A commodity information processing apparatus (for example, POS terminal) is generally provided with a receipt printer for printing information such as a transaction details on a receipt. The receipt printer prints information on a rolled paper and cuts the paper to discharge it from a discharge port. At this time, there is a case in which the receipt printer cuts the paper in a manner of a so-called partial cut so that the paper (receipt) does not drop from the discharge port to an inner side (for example, a conveyance path of the paper) or an outer side (for example, floor) of the printer. In the partial cut, the paper is partially cut or separated from the rolled paper to leave a part thereof along the cutting direction when the paper becoming the receipt is separated from the rolled paper.